healingstarttopretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure
: "Our partners are animals!? You can do anything! You can be anything! Draw it into the universe and join forces with the Healing Animals in order to heal our precious Earth with my own imagination and embrace the sparkling future!" : – Phrase from the website Healing♡'Startto!☆' Pretty Cure (ヒーリング♡スターっと！☆プリキュア Hīringu ♡ sutā tto! ☆ Purikyua) is a Canadian magical girl anime fanseries produced by Toei Animation in Momo Hibiki's Pretty Cure fan-franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2 2020. The opening theme song is called We can!! Sparkle☆彡 Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure Touch!! while the ending is called Startto! PaPePiPu☆♡Link Ring! Production Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure was first trademarked on October 23rd, 2019. On November 29th, 2019, the teaser website launched. Synopsis : Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure episodes Nohoshidera Hinaka is a second-year middle school student who aims to become a stylish, mature big sister like figure. When she realizes she is late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! Faraway from Earth is a planet called "Huguhoshiyaka Healing Sky World" and in the center of it is a holy ground called "Star Palace", which contains the "12 Star Princesses of Constellations" who protect the balance of the whole universe... But one day, someone attacked and the princesses turned themselves into "12 Princess Star Color Pens" and scattered themselves across the universe! If this situation continues, the stars will disappear, meaning Earth and the whole universe will be swallowed by darkness...! Pretty Cure, with the desire in their hearts to protect Hugfute, who lost energy after sensing the Criatraidgenzu Corporation's attack, along with their precious Earth and each and every living thing here, now must join forces to treat the Earth! Now Start! Pretty Cure Operation! Characters Pretty Cure Nohoshidera Hinaka (野星寺ひなか)-Hinaka is a second year middle school student who just moved to Huguhoshiyaka Towty. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hugfute, Hinaka becomes the Pretty Cure of High Star Flower Spirit, Cure Stellace '''(キュアステラス Kyua Suterasu). Yakuromosawa Sarayu (訳露茂澤さらゆ)-Sarayu is a laid-back second year middle school student with a lighthearted yet stern personality. She's serious with a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Stellace and become a stronger person, Sarayu transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom Water Milky Way, '''Cure Anmiltaine (キュアアンミルテーヌル Kyua Anmirutenuru). Kagayaamamitsu Horeta (輝天蜜惚れた)- is a bright and energetic second year middle school student who is very friendly. She's very popular to the point that she is known as "The Sun of Huguhoshiyaka Towty". When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Horeta becomes the Pretty Cure of Sun Star strength, Cure Soloilkle (キュアソロイルクル Kyua Soroirukuru). Allies Hugfute (ハギュフテ Hagyufute)- A mysterious baby who fell from the sky, along with her guardian, Harihuncin Harrin, while being chased by the Criatraidgenzu Corporation. Although still enigmatic, her existence plays an importance in which she holds the key to the Princesses resurrection. When listening to her heart's voice, Rate ends her sentences with "~fute" (～フテ). Harihuncin Harrin (ハリフシン・ハッリン Harifushin Harrin)- A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugfute. While protecting Hugfute, she looked for the legendary Pretty Cure that holds the key to their resurrection. Harihucin is a rabbit like Startto Animal who ends her sentences with "~shin" (～シン). Criatraidgenzu Corporation Charaparizen(チャラパリゼン)-Chief clerk in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified and currently makes videos on the Internet. He wields a double-bladed laser sword. Shintenple(シンテンプル)-Section chief in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified. She wields a fan and appears to be more strategic in mobilizing her fleet of Oshitorebyogenei. Oshitorebyogen(オシトレビョゲン)-The monsters summoned by the villains. Each Oshitorebyogens has their own fleet of them. The series' main monsters. Supporting Characters Nohoshidera Suruko(野星寺スル子)-Hinaka's Mother Nohoshidera Shiuishi-(野星寺志う石)-Hinaka's Father Items * Mistaelement Crysten Bottle (ミスタエルメント クリステン ボトル Misutaerumento Kurisuten Botoru) are the collectables of the season and also serve as transformation and attack trinkets. A bottle appears before those they deem worthy of the Pretty Cure powers if they emit a strong emotion. There are three transformation Mistaelement Crysten Bottles that the girls use to transform. * Flowmelotym Melody Scellporine (フヲメロテム メロディー スケポリン Fuwomerotemu Merodii Sukeporin) * Heads Assesunny Maken (ヘドス アセスサニ マケン Hedo Asesusani Maken) is a Jewelery Maker. Locations * Huguhoshiyaka Towty (ふぐ星やか トウチ Huguhoshiyaka Touti) is the city the season takes place in. The place on Earth where Hinaka and Horeta spend their days. * BeauAuit JuLry (ベアウAウイト ジュLリ BeauEuito Jueruri) is Harihucin Harrin's fashion fruit shop stand as well as his and Hugfute's home. Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' ''Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure Merchandise'''' Gallery Category:Healing♡Startto!☆Pretty Cure Category:Series